


Trying to Kiss my Best Friends!

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Don't touch his lamps, F/F, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I don't know where else he would post a video like this, Kissing, Lance likes lamps, M/M, Memes, Oblivious, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, We know who, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: Lance decides that he wants to try a trend that he's seen floating around on the internet...He's going to try and kiss all of his friends to see what happens.
Relationships: Adam & Lance (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Romelle (Voltron), Lance & Shay (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 373





	Trying to Kiss my Best Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Hope you enjoy!!

“Hey guys, it’s your favourite person in the world.” Lance speaks to his camera, propped up on the shelf in his bathroom whilst he styles his hair in the mirror beside it. “I’ve seen a trend going around recently and I feel like I have to try it.” He grins, giving the camera a look before going back to the mirror and tweaking one last strand of hair. He steps back, turning this way and that give his ‘just-got-out-of-bed’ imitation look a once over… for the fifth time. He turns to the camera, leaning his hands on the counter to get closer to it. 

“I’m gonna try and kiss each and every one of my friends and see what their reaction is.” He says, barely able to keep a straight face before straightening excitedly. “So, you already know I’m gonna try this on Shiro and Hunk first, they’re so sweet they’d probably kiss me back just to make me feel better.” He scoffed a laugh. “Allura might slap me. Pidge will slap me. And Keith might literally kill me; he carries knives.” He grabs a tube of concealer and dabs a bit on a few imperfections only he can see, before standing back and turning to his full length mirror.

“Okay, now I have permission from Adam, Shay and Romelle who all think this is gonna be hilarious. Pidge and Keith are both single so we don’t have to worry about getting them in trouble. And I’m gonna get people to not tell the others so they can’t see it coming.” He turns back to the camera one last time, shooting it a grin and his signature finger guns. “Wish me luck!”

—SHIRO—

Lance props his camera up in an inconspicuous place, and checks that everything necessary is in shot before he gives it a thumbs up and lifts himself up on to the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. Shiro enters the room, entirely unaware of what is about to transpire, sighing at Lance’s position.

“Lance, what have I told you about sitting on the counter? You could fall and hurt yourself.” He says but doesn’t even try and get Lance to move; at this point he knows Lance will only jump right back up once he’s turned his back.

“I’m fine _dad_.” Lance jokes and chuckles as the older of the two opens the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water. “Hey, c’mere, you have something on your face.” He says, squinting at the other male’s face. And Shiro obliges, stepping closer to Lance. “No, here, I can’t see it right.” Lance grabs Shiro’s forearm and tugs him to stand between his legs. Shiro is still none the wiser, so used to Lance’s grabbiness, especially after having been in one another’s lives for so long.

“Are you not wearing your contacts again? Lance, you’ll ruin your eyes!” He exclaims in true dad fashion.

“Shut up, I can’t get it if you keep moving your face!” Lance laughs and pretends to pick something off of Shiro’s cheek before leaning in, lips barely grazing his as Shiro leans back, stepping out of Lance’s space.

“Woah- Lance!” He gaspeds, a hand pressed to his chest in shock.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry, I-“ Lance feigns regret, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth and nose and subsequently the smile he was fighting off.

“Lance, my husband is literally sitting in the other room.” Shiro hisses, eyes wide with a combination of fear, anxiety and pity.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I read the moment wrong and I- I’m just so happy I was filming this whole thing.” Lance says dramatically, bringing a hand to his own chest.

“What?” Shiro asks in confusion as Lance starts laughing, reaching for his camera. “Oh my God, Lance!” Shiro groans loudly, dropping his head in to his hands.

“Did you do it?!” Adam called from the other room, the sound of feet rushing to the kitchen quickly growing louder with proximity.

“Yeah!” Lance calls back through his giggles, jumping off of the counter and turning around so that he can film himself, Shiro and Adam. “Shiro, your face.” He laughed.

“Was he horrified? Is he crying?” Adam asks with excitement clear in his voice as he enters the room.

“Horrified; no tears.It was every bit as hilarious as I hoped it would be.” Lance laughs harder, doubling over and clutching his stomach as Shiro crouches, head still in his hands.

“I’m actually gonna die one of these days and you’re all gonna be sorry.” He grumbles as Adam leans over to kiss the backs of his hands.

—HUNK—

Lance places the camera up on a shelf facing his couch and quickly wraps a blanket around himself, flopping back on to it with a huff.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Hunk asks as he walks in to the room, a bowl in each hand.

“I’m sad, Hunky.” Lance pouts, sticking out his lower lip.

“Sad? Why? I just made you a cinnamon roll sundae, you love cinnamon roll sundaes.” Hunk frowns, setting the bowls on the coffee table.

“Can you cuddle me in your big strong man arms?” Lance reaches for him and Hunk leans over, scooping up the Lance burrito.

“Is this about a guy or girl?” Hunk asks, opening his arms and allowing Lance to crawl up in to his lap.

“Yeah, Hunky.” Lance nods and frowns. “You see, I’ve known him for a while and I just now realised that I think I like him in a way that’s more than friends.” Lance speaks lowly, looking down at his hands as he picks at the skin on his thumb.

“Really?” Hunk asks in shock, eyes wide with hope. “You’re not kidding?” He shook his head and sat up to look at Hunk, cupping his cheek and leaning in. “Lance, stop.” He gripped Lance’s shoulders to stop him from leaning in further, hope quickly turning to horror.

“But- but Hunk, you love me right?” He asks, batting his eyelashes at Hunk.

“Lance... buddy, of course I love you but I’m not- I don’t- not that way. I- I’m in love with Shay, you know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. That was stupid.” Lance sighs, standing and dropping his blanket, choosing to wrap his arms around himself instead. “I’m really glad I got that on tape.” He says lowly, eyes still on the ground.

“‘On tape’?” Hunk asks. Lance grins and points to his camera. “Lance! Are you serious?!” Hunk flops over on to the rest of the couch, using Lance’s blanket to cover his face. “I thought you were serious!” He says, muffled by the soft fabric.

“Yeah, you should’ve seen your face!” Lance only laughs harder, clutching at his stomach, only to scream when Hunk shoots up and begins chasing him around his apartment. “Mind my lamps! Don’t hurt my lamps, Hunk! _HUNK!_ ”

—Allura—

“Okay, while she’s getting a drink, I’m gonna tell you guys super quick, I have Rommie on FaceTime because she’s back in London for the week and when all is said and done I’m gonna pull my phone out and show ‘Lura that this was all part of the plan.” Lance grins, holding his phone up to the camera whilst Romelle claps and waves excitedly.

\--  
“So, next we’re gonna apply this darker pink shade to the crease, just to create a little depth in the look. I love this palette so much, the colours are so creamy and so pigmented, they’re just amazing.” Lance tells the camera as he dabs the brush in the colour and taps it against the side of the palette to get the excess powder off before bringing it up to Allura’s eye. “You’re so freakin’ pretty.” He says, making Allura laugh whilst trying to keep still.

“Oh stop it, it’s your hard work that’s making me so beautiful.” She uses her elbow to nudge Lance’s side.

“No, my hard work accentuates what is already so obviously there.” Lance cups her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. “We should use a blue highlighter to match your eyes, princess.” He says softly, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again.

“Lance... what are you doing?” She asks him, already wary of his behaviour.

“You’re just...” He leans forward and she leans back, rolling away and standing up.

“Lance!” She exclaims indignantly.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m a lesbian! You know this, you introduced me to my fiancée!”

“I know, I know, I just got so carried away, your eyes are just so blue and I-”

“Lance, you flirt with me a lot but I thought it was just a joke. Do you... do you really feel that way about me?” She asks him, sitting down again. “Because you know I physically can’t feel that way about you.” She said softly, taking his hands.

“‘Lura I love you. So, so much… which is why I have to tell you... that I- I got you so fucking hard.” He grins at the end of his sentence, looking up at her.

“What?” She asks, confusion clear on her face.

“Romelle, say hi.” He pulls his phone out and Allura groans, flopping back against the floor and kicking out at Lance halfheartedly, who dodges and blocks the pink fluffy sock covered feet headed his way.

“Hi Lance, hi sweetheart!” Romelle says, laughing just as hard.

“You’re both terrible! I thought I was going to have to let you down easy!” She sits back up, glaring at Lance

“I love you so much, and in the kindest way possible; ew.” Lance tells Allura, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Don’t get too carried away now.” Romelle jokes, making all three of them dissolve in to laughter again.

“You better finish my makeup after this, I’ve got dinner with a potential sponsor in two hours.” Allura grumbles, struggling to keep the smile off of her face, arms crossed in faux annoyance.

—PIDGE—

“Hey pigeon?” Lance asks them as he crouches by the arm of the couch that they are resting on, laptop sat on their chest as they type furiously.

“What do you want, Lance?” They ask him with an exasperated sigh.

“You know I love you, right?” He says softly, twirling a lock of their hair around his finger.

“Again, what do you want?” They reached up and to bat Lance’s hand away, going back to typing immediately. Lance leans over them, lips pursed and ready to kiss them, only for them to splay their fingers over his face and push him back with most of their strength.

“Gah!” He laughed, rubbing his nose. “Ow! You could’ve broken my nose!”

“Serves you right, asshole. One; keep your lips away from me, I know where they've been. Two; I see your phone right there.”

“Mission failed. We’ll get ‘em next time.” He sighs. “Damn it I knew you would be too smart.” He grumbles.

“Better luck next time, loser.” They poke their tongue out at Lance, using their middle finger to pull their lower eyelid down.

“Shut up, gremlin.” Lance pouts, stopping the recording.

—KEITH—

“I still don’t get why you need me to test your lighting.” Keith sighs, arms crossed over his chest as Lance adjusts the camera settings.

“I told you, Pidge is finally letting me do their makeup when they get here and you’re the closest to their skin tone so I need to get the lights right.”

“So why not just use a piece of paper or something?” Keith shrugs, rolling his eyes in disinterest.

“A piece of paper doesn’t have a nose and eyes and glasses and a skintone!” Lance yells over at him.

“I don’t have glasses!” Keith yells back, sitting up straight.

“Shut up and stop moving!”

“Make me, asshole!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Yeah, it is.” Keith stands, arms dropping to his sides, hands balled in to fists.

“Fine.” Lance storms in to frame, not giving Keith a chance to think as he grabs his face and plants his lips on his. They stay like that, lips pressed together and Lance can’t help but notice just how soft and pillowy Keith’s are. Come to think of it, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith with chapped lips… or with chapstick, confusingly enough. Lance notes internally that he smells good too. Like fresh air and metal and pine trees. Lance is just now realising that this is a combination of smells that he only ever associates with Keith. He’s been chewing gum; something that the other male is almost always doing and it tastes like artificial strawberries and mint, a flavour Lance didn’t think to be appealing until now.

And his skin is unfairly soft!

So is his stupid hair. Soft and shiny and the realisation hits him like a ton of bricks once his brain has processed all of the information. Lance is enjoying this kiss. There’s nothing special about it. Their lips are just pressed together, just slightly askew. No tongue, no lip locking; nothing special at all and yet it’s probably the best kiss Lance has ever had. It gives him a full bodied shiver that he hopes Keith can’t feel and the camera can’t see. (They’ll find out later when editing that his hopes were annihilated.)

The shock fades away as Keith’s hands come to rest on Lance’s body - one on his hip and one on his back - pulling him in closer and prompting Lance to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck, gasping and giving Keith the opportunity to lock their lips together... again, and again, and again, until both of them are breathless and pink-cheeked. They part with a soft smacking sound and Keith brushes his lips over Lance’s one more time before resting their foreheads together.

“Oh.” Lance practically squeaks out and Keith chuckles, slightly breathless.

“Oh?” He asks, leaning back to look down at Lance.

“ _Oh._ ” Lance blushes, a small, involuntary smile making its way to his face as they take a moment to just look at one another. Keith brings a hand up to the side of Lance’s face, brushing the backs of his knuckles over his cheek before they draw one another in closer for a hug.

——

“So, we’re dating now.” Lance says to the camera he’s pointing at them, holding his and Keith’s hands up. The other male takes the opportunity to press a soft kiss to Lance’s tanned skin, smiling at him endearingly as pink spreads over his freckled cheeks.

“I can’t believe you pranked me in to dating you.” Keith chuckles.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that I liked you! Now I know why everyone I know and everyone that knows of me calls me dumb and oblivious!” Keith shakes his head, still unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. _His frickin boyfriend_.

“Well, now that you do know, what are you gonna do about it?” Keith asks and Lance grins mischievously.

“I’m gonna put this camera down and make out with my hot new boyfriend.” They both laugh and lean towards one another as Keith reaches up and places his hand over the lens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want me to write anything else like this! Pls kudos and comment :)
> 
> Also am I the only one that thinks that Lance would have a lot of lamps in his home? Just me? Okay, I'll see myself out.


End file.
